1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which can simultaneously generate a plurality of musical tones having different tone colors.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, the electronic musical instrument capable of simultaneously generating plural series of musical tones provides a pitch control by which pitch of the musical tone can be varied. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 62-186293 discloses one of the above-mentioned electronic musical instruments in which, responsive to the operation of the pitch control, pitch of the musical tone is varied in response to the maximum pitch-variation-width, wherein this width is set for each series of musical tones in advance.
In the above-mentioned electronic musical instrument, when the pitch control is operated under the state where the different pitch-variation widths are respectively set for plural series of musical tones, the pitch must be varied in different pitch-variation width in each series of musical tones. Therefore, in case of the performer who is familiar with the operation of the above-mentioned electronic musical instrument, it is possible to shift the musical interval to cause the chord by merely operating a single pitch control, or it is also possible to slightly shift the pitch to cause the de-tune effect, which is an effect of changing the generating tone pitch slightly. However, in case of the performer who is not accustomed to the operation, it is not possible to bring the expected same pitch variation upon plural series of musical tones, or many edit operations must be required in order to bring all of the pitch variations of the musical tones into unify, which is disadvantageous.